


my desire towards you is so selfish (but i love my desire)

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fuckboy San, M/M, a lot of fluff, dirty humor because college students, how does one tag, language (obviously), mentions of sex but nothing explicit, might be a lil out of character ?, ok like a lot, san is desperate, so cute and romantic it'll make you sick, there's seongjoong n minsang, wooyoung is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: jung wooyoung doesn't intend to be just another one of well-known fuckboy choi san's hookups.or alternatively, the first time san has to get to know someone before fucking them
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 402





	1. the strange beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au that i wrote after discussing what college au ateez would be like with my friend; i adore ateez so much (umm roty?) then we started talking about fuckboy san and in hindsight maybe it should've been wooyoung but oh well no regrets. honestly please just enjoy reading it and if you don't, um well then i'm sorry i guess. this is my first time posting a fic here though so please take care of me !
> 
> \- title is from ateez' song 'desire'

It was 2 AM on a Friday night and Jung Wooyoung wasn’t sure why what he said was so funny, but he was sure that the last thing he wanted to see right now is his three housemates doubled over laughing at his expense.

He glared at them as he took off his shoes and tossed down his jacket. “What’s so funny about that?”

“You, you turned down Korea University’s big, biggest fuckboy?” Park Seonghwa wheezed in between snorts and hit Choi Jongho, who only hit back harder while snorting. “If you thought your social status sucked now…” 

“And so what I turned him down?” Wooyoung crossed his arms. “I didn’t feel like sleeping with him, he was too drunk and that guy Mingi was trying to get him to stop anyways. And stop making that face Yeosang, I know you have a crush on him.”

Kang Yeosang only stuck out his tongue and flipped him off, leaning back into the sofa.

“Okay but everyone knows Choi San, hyung.” Jongho managed to get out, slapping his thigh to stop his snorting. “Like everyone’s gonna know you turned down the hottest, most popular sex symbol.” 

“Sex symbol my ass.” Seonghwa finally stopped laughing and sat up. “Hey, now we can boast we live with the guy who’s got enough balls to tell Choi San he can’t clap those cheeks.”

“Hyung, where do you even learn these phrases, you’re an old man.” Yeosang groaned. “Leave the slang to us.”

“Yah I’m only a year older than you, you little punk-”

“Shut up hyung.” Wooyoung moved to squeeze himself on the sofa between Yeosang and Jongho, but Jongho pushed him back. 

“Nope, you smell like a whole bottle and a half of soju, hyung. Go take a shower and then we’ll consider.”

“Don’t you have work anyways, kid?” Wooyoung muttered, but stomped off to the shower anyways, Choi freaking San being the last thing on his mind.

But a few miles away, back at the party house, Choi San was absolutely fuming.

“I can’t believe you got rejected.” Song Mingi laughed, slapping him on the back as he gathered up the trash, albeit slightly drunk, and threw it in the bag a perfectly sober Jung Yunho was holding.

“Yeah shut the fuck up, come back when you get the balls to ask Kang Yeosang out.” San muttered, leaning back against the soju-stained sofa chair. Mingi huffed and turned back to picking up trash. 

“San, calm down, it’s not Mingi’s fault. I get that you’ve never been rejected before, but maybe this is good for you. I mean, come on, maybe you’ll stop acting like a spoiled brat who gets whatever genital he wants.” Yunho said, turning around and patting him on the head. He looked at the sofa and shook his head. “Ah, Hongjoong-hyung is out already.”

“Lightweight.” San scoffed and stood up, slightly swaying. “I’m heading to bed.”

“Nuh-uh sir.” Yunho tutted, grabbing the back of San’s shirt. “Just because you don’t get to relieve your dick tonight doesn’t mean you aren’t helping your fellow housemates clean up the mess that the party you hosted created.”

San rolled his eyes, but bent down and picked up the first thing next to him, which happened to be a silver bracelet. “This is trash, right?”

Yunho sighed, clearly fed up. “No, San, that is not trash.”

“Hey isn’t that Wooyoung’s? You know, the guy who rejected you?” Mingi pointed out, rather oblivious to the fact that that was the last name San wanted to hear at the moment.

“Mingi.” Yunho hissed.

San held it closer to his eyes, trying to recall with his slightly blurry vision. Now he remembered. That silver bracelet had clinked against the rings on his finger when he had grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist and pushed him up against the wall, bringing his other hand up to swipe his thumb against the other boy’s lips. “Hey pretty boy,” he’d whispered lowly into Wooyoung’s ear, “you look real lonely right now. Want me to keep you company for the night?”

Honestly, there had never been a time where that line hadn’t worked on anyone, girl or boy. And San had seriously expected it to work on Wooyoung. 

But much to his surprise (and multiple people around him), Wooyoung pushed his hand down and wrenched his wrist from his hold. “No thanks, I’m sure I can find someone else better to talk to. Go find someone else to warm your dick.” And with a single glance, he’d disappeared into the crowd.

San didn’t want to admit it to anyone (especially Mingi and Yunho) but it was a serious blow to his ego. Why didn’t Wooyoung want to hook up with him? Once he had walked into the party, with his fluffy blond hair and makeup better than any girl’s, San knew immediately he was the one he wanted tonight. Granted, he hadn’t known his name until someone called out to him, but as long as he knew it right? He was certain he’d never seen Wooyoung before, so how would Wooyoung know about his tendency for one-night stands? No one had ever rejected him before. Mostly because they had no idea who he was. But somehow, it seemed like Wooyoung knew.

“Hey. Heeey. Heeeeeyy. Choi San. San Choi.” San blinked and saw Yunho waving a hand in front of his face. “You spaced out there man. You okay? Look, if you want a chance to talk to Wooyoung, there you have it.” Yunho tapped San’s fingers that were closed around the bracelet. “I wouldn’t say go and say ‘hey i found your bracelet why won’t you fuck me’ but if you really want to know I would say get to know him first, yeah?”

“I don’t want to hear life coach advice from both of you who have never gotten laid.” San snapped and swatted Yunho’s hand. “I’m going to bed.”

“Then should I wake up hyung to give you the advice instead? At least he meets your standards.” Mingi called after San, who just huffed and slammed the door to his room behind him.

Leaning against the door, he took one more look at the thin silver bracelet in his hand. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Yunho was right. The bracelet was his one and only chance to talk to Wooyoung, face to face. That was his last thought before the alcohol clouded his mind and he sank to the floor and passed out.

\------

The next morning, Wooyoung woke up in a lot of pain.

Sure there was an intense pounding hangover headache and the ache in his limbs from dancing, but also the three other boys splayed on top of him was a new type of pain.

“Hyung. Jongho. Yeosang.” He groaned, attempting to push Jongho’s head off his stomach. The younger boy only mumbled and grasped Wooyoung’s shirt, still sleeping. Wooyoung sighed. “Yeosang.” He turned to the boy passed out on his shoulder and poked his cheeks. “Yeosangieee, wake up.”

“Don’t call me that.” Yeosang mumbled sleepily and Wooyoung smiled. 

“I knew I could always count on you, best friend.” Wooyoung spoke in a high pitched baby voice, knowing it would inevitably wake Yeosang up to smack him. It worked.

“Knew it would work.” Wooyoung rubbed the red mark on his face as Yeosang ran the hand that just slapped him through his messy brown hair.

“Uh-huh Wooyoung, you’re lucky it’s 7AM and I acknowledge your longtime existence in my life.”

“Wait, it’s SEVEN?” Both boys looked up to see Jongho, disheveled and already running to his room. “I have to get to the bus in twenty minutes!”

“How many times do I tell you to set an alarm, Jongho?” Seonghwa was awake now, rubbing his eyes, his black hair sticking up every which way. 

“Wow hyung you could be a model.” Wooyoung said sarcastically.

“Keep it up and you won’t get breakfast.” Seonghwa retorted, rising slowly from the sofa to shuffle over to the kitchen. Seonghwa, being the best (and only) cook in the house, undertook the duty of feeding three hungry boys who couldn’t cook to save their lives every day.

“You love me hyung, you would never let me starve.” 

“You’re pushing it.”

“Wooyoung.”

“Ow.. What?” Wooyoung rubbed the harsh red spot on his arm and turned to see Yeosang’s eyes widened with a murderous glare. “Damn, what did I do now?”

“Oh nothing, only that you lost the bracelet I gave you.” Wooyoung looked down at his wrist, and oh god, the bracelet Yeosang gave him to commemorate their 5 years of friendship was gone.

“What?!” Wooyoung frantically pushed Yeosang off of the sofa and began throwing all of the pillows and blankets off the sofa. “What the hell?”

“Wooyoung I know you’re harsh but I didn’t know you were this mean.” 

“Shut up, you know I wouldn’t lose it on purpose!”

“Are you sure you didn’t lose it at the party?” Seonghwa appeared at the doorway, clear disappointment on his face.

The party. Wooyoung racks his brain. Entering the door, grabbing a beer, high fiving his friends, Choi San…

Choi San.

Wooyoung was relatively good at holding his alcohol, but even so, he could only remember bits and pieces of the party. He remembered San had grabbed his wrist and said something. He remembered saying something, and then stalking off. That must’ve been when it fell off.

“God damnit.” Wooyoung groaned, getting up.

“You’re an awful friend, hyung.” Jongho had a piece of toast in his mouth as he quickly tied his shoes, so it sounded more like ‘ymf n fl nd hg’.

“Jongho you’re literally going to be late for work. Plus you look like an anime girl doing that.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, going back to the kitchen.

“I lost it at the party.” Wooyoung announced loudly, choosing to ignore his housemates’ banter. “When that fuckboy grabbed me.”

“You didn’t tell us that, spill the tea.”

“Jongho, you are going to be late for work.”

“Yah, punk, you better find it.” Yeosang glared at him. “Or else I’m going to chop you into pieces and feed your remains to the neighbor’s dog.”

“I’ll find it Yeosangie.” Wooyoung jumped on top of Yeosang, hugging him. “I promise. Even if it means I have to go back to his house. And suffer.” 

“I’m honored.” Yeosang drawled, but he hugged Wooyoung back. “Now go find it before I get a knife.”

Twenty minutes later, Wooyoung was back on the bus heading to the house where the party had been held. He prayed that San wasn’t awake yet and maybe it was one of the nicer inhabitants, like Yeosang’s longtime crush Mingi or the actually half-decent human Yunho. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how those two, who were nice and decent to everyone, put up with a person like San. He noticed the buildings passing by getting slightly more familiar and he tugged on the cord, signaling for a stop. 

The bus slowed in front of a small cafe and Wooyoung jumped out. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry, but Yeosang would murder him and display his body for all to see if he didn’t find the bracelet, so his anxiety was kind of through the roof. 

The house was on the next block over, a modern white house that definitely didn’t look like it hosted some of the wildest parties Korea University had ever seen. Looking at it, Wooyoung almost felt like throwing up, reminded of all the soju he drank last night (and obviously not the thought of Choi San). He took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door.

Wooyoung wanted to cry in relief upon seeing Yunho behind the door. “Uh hey, Yunho.”

“Hey Wooyoung. What’s up?”

“I think I lost my bracelet here last night? Uh, I don’t know if you’ve seen it?”

A wave of confusion crossed Yunho’s face and Wooyoung’s heart fell. _ Oh Yeosang is so going to kill me _. But then, Yunho’s face lit up, and he grinned. “Bracelet? Oh yeah we’ve seen one. We’ve definitely seen one.”

“Really?” Wooyoung exclaimed, but then realized he sounded a bit too excited. “Uh sorry. I mean, really?”

“Oh yeah.” Yunho’s grin was slightly unsettling as he motioned him into the house. “Really.”

The interior of the house looked like it had been sacked, flooded, and then sacked again. There were empty bottles of alcohol strewn around, with objects fallen and stains on the walls and carpets. Wooyoung thought Jongho’s room was messy; this was a whole new level.

“Uh yeah.” Yunho winced as he stepped around a pile of broken glass. “I suggest you watch out, sorry about this.”

“Oh no, you’re good.” Wooyoung resisted commenting about the similarity to his housemate. “It was a fun party.” A bit of an exaggeration.

“I’m sure San wouldn’t say the same.” Yunho muttered, but Wooyoung didn’t hear it.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Yunho put back on a bright smile. “San!”

Wooyoung’s eyes focused on the black haired boy sullenly sweeping the floor. Oh God, he really didn’t want to see him.

San looked up. His eyes were red and there were slight dark circles under his eyes. His eyes shifted first to Yunho, then to Wooyoung. He groaned, standing up straight. “What, Yunho.”

“A little aggressive this morning aren’t we?” Yunho didn’t seem phased by San’s hostility at all, and his hand grasped Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Your friend here lost his bracelet and was wondering if we’d seen it.”

“He’s not my friend.” Both boys said at the same time, forcefully. 

“Right, okay. I’m convinced.” Yunho said flatly, turning to leave.

The two boys stood there in silence, until San sighed and dug into his pocket, producing the bracelet. “Yeah, whatever. I found your bracelet.”

“Oh. Cool. Thanks.” Wooyoung reached out to grab it, but he moved it out of reach. “What?”

“Can, can we talk?” San looked down at his feet, his eyes raised to meet the other boy’s. 

“What is there to talk about? I’m just here to get my bracelet back.” He was really not in the mood to discuss San’s advances last night, and frankly, he would never be in the mood to. Wooyoung reached down and picked the bracelet from San’s hand. “Thank you for finding it. That’s all I have to say to you.”

He turned around and saw Yunho and Mingi standing there. Mingi looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Wooyoung bowed slightly to them. “Thank you for finding my bracelet. My best friend was going to murder me if I lost it. I definitely owe you.” He was about to walk past them when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Wooyoung spun aound and glared at San, who looked quite desperate. “Wooyoung, please-”

“Choi San, _ never _ grab my wrist again.” Wooyoung yanked his wrist from San’s hold, the latter looking taken aback.

“Wait, you know my name?”

“Know your name? Of course I know your name, you’re only Korea University’s biggest fuckboy.”

At that, San’s eyes flashed and Wooyoung wondered if he had maybe gone too far. Behind him, Mingi and Yunho started laughing, almost crying. “Oh my God, of course that’s our Sannie’s reputation.” Mingi snorted, using Yunho to support himself as he doubled over. 

“Shut the fuck up, Mingi!” San grumbled, turning away from the three of them and continuing to sweep, the broom doing little more than simply smacking the floor.

“Wooyoung, if you say you owe us something, it was that comment.” Yunho choked, holding a hand over his mouth to suppress his chuckles. “But actually, it would be nice if you bought us some coffee? Mingi broke the coffee machine the other day and I haven’t had time to go buy another one.” The brown haired boy’s mouth opened to protest his exploitation.

Wooyoung put his hands together, trying to sound apologetic, when all he really wanted to do was get out of there. “Ah, can I do it another day? I didn’t really bring any-”

“I’ll pay.”

All the air seemed to rush out of the room as Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung stared at San, who casually stood there as if he had been asking them about the weather.

“You’ll pay?” All three exclaimed simultaneously.

“Yeah.” San leaned the broom against the wall and pointed at Wooyoung. “You, stay. I’m going to go wash up and then we’re going.”

Wooyoung was too stunned to say anything and just nodded. San grinned a little, his confidence obviously restored, pushing his hair back, and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Well, that’s new.” Yunho picked up San’s discarded broom and resumed his work. “I can’t remember the last time San paid for a date. You know what, when was the last time he went on a date?”

“You call this a date?” Wooyoung managed to get out. Being guilt tripped by San’s housemate and then ordered to stay? He wasn’t even sure why he was staying; his better instincts were telling him to get out.

“San’s going on a date?” They turned around to see Kim Hongjoong, red hair and all, rubbing his eyes as he joined the group.

“Well, good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty.” Mingi commented as the older slumped onto the sofa next to him. 

Hongjoong yawned. “I was working on a song. But really, I can’t remember the last time San went on a proper date that wasn’t a hookup or ended in a hookup.”

“It’s not a date I swear.” Wooyoung protested. He sure as hell did not want to be romantically associated (or associated in ANY way, for that matter) with Choi San. In fact, he wasn’t even sure someone like San would know what romance was. Not that he was concerned with that anyways. 

“It’s not a date until I say it is.” San reappeared, changed from his wrinkled party clothes into a sweatshirt and jeans, holding up his phone. He looked slightly more awake as he looked at Wooyoung and winked. “Come on cutie, let’s go.”

“I have a name you know.” Wooyoung muttered as Mingi commented, “Now there’s the flirty fuckboy San we all know and love.”

San flipped off Mingi as his hand reached out towards Wooyoung. He dodged it. “Don’t touch me.” He felt a little bad upon seeing San’s face fall, but he ignored it, walking towards the door.

As soon as the door shut behind the two, Mingi hit Yunho. “Ow! What was that for?” Yunho whined, rubbing his arm. 

“Yunho. I didn’t break the coffee machine.”

The tall blond only grinned, turning to look at the door. “Yeah, I know you didn’t.”

\------

The walk to the cafe was dead silent, save for the sounds of the city and of cars driving by. Wooyoung made sure to walk in front of San, who followed like a kicked puppy. It probably looked funny to a random passerby, but both boys found it anything but funny. Every attempt at conversation San attempted (“How’s your day?”) was inevitably shot down (“Worse now.”) and the silence in between each attempt seemed to stretch longer each time.

They arrived at the cafe, and a little bell chimed as they entered. Wooyoung stepped up to order. “Three iced Americanos, please.”

“Now you’re counting me out of the drinks too?” 

Wooyoung shot an icy glare at the pouting boy. “No you idiot. Yunho specified it was for you three.” He stiffly stepped back to allow San to pay. Being with San was draining all of his energy. He wondered how quickly he could make it out of the cafe and onto the street. 

“You don’t want anything?” San cocked his head like a begging puppy. Wooyoung looked away. 

“I”m fine.” Even though after the morning’s events, he could really use about four Americanos, and he hated black coffee.

San looked at him for a while, then stepped up to the cashier. “Hmm, can I add on one iced mocha with whipped cream?” Wooyoung’s neck almost snapped from how quickly he turned to look incredulously at the perpetrator. 

“_ What _?”

“Aww, you’re such a good boyfriend.” The cashier smiled as she took the card from San’s hand. The black haired boy shot her a flirty smile.

“Yeah, damn right I am.” At that comment, Wooyoung bit his lip and resisted the urge to send San flying across the street straight into an oncoming truck. He went to go sit down at a table by the window, ignoring the other as he sat down across from him.

“Hey boyfriend.” San cooed, his fingers brushing against Wooyoung’s hand, and the blond hated the heat that rose in his chest hearing those words. Probably because he hadn’t dated for a while. Yeah, that was probably it.

“Say that again and you’re fucking dead, Choi.”

“Wow I’m so threatened.” San flashed a smile at him, probably the smile that had the entire of Korea University falling for him, Wooyoung thought.

“You should be.” Wooyoung looked outside again, watching the cars and people pass by.

San sighed, obviously realizing his flirting tactics were not going to work. “Wooyoung, I-”

“Save it.”

“Wooyoung, really,” San moved to touch his hand, but hesitated and pulled back. “I really want to just talk.”

“Talk about what?” Wooyoung finally looked at him, and ugh, the kicked puppy look was back on his face. 

“I don’t know.” For the first time, San looked unsure. “I don’t usually-”

“Get to know people before you fuck them?” Wooyoung immediately regretted the words, because San seemed to regain his confidence and smirked at him.

“Are you implying that if I spill my life story to you, you’ll let me fuck you?”

As much as Wooyoung wanted to say “Not on your damn lifetime”, he decided not to. Instead, he said “Awfully bold of you to assume you’d be the one doing the fucking.” 

The look on San’s face was absolutely priceless, and as much as Wooyoung wanted to take a photo, he’d save it as a mental self-esteem booster. He smiled to himself.

“I like flowers. I like coffee” Wooyoung’s head shot up. San wasn’t looking at him; he was staring at a painting on the wall across the cafe, and a red glow was rushing onto his cheeks. “I have one older brother. I like dancing. I’m a business major, and I want to be a florist or a barista, or run my own business. I miss my family, but especially my dogs. I love my housemates, but don’t tell them that. I-” He stopped, his head whipping around. “What?”

Wooyoung grinned. For this first time this morning, he was enjoying himself. “Nothing. I didn’t know you could actually talk about something earnestly. It’s nice knowing that you have the capability of caring about things.”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” San pouted. “I’m clearly a human too.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Wooyoung chuckled. “Your sex drive says it all.”

“Wooyoung, I swear-”

“San?” Both boys looked up to see a barista holding the tray of their orders at the counter. Wooyoung looked away as San got up to get the drinks. What was he doing? Having fun with Choi San? Who was known to be an asshole who got whatever and whoever he wanted? Not even an hour ago, he’d been dreading having to deal with him and seeing him again after the unwanted advance and now-

“Wooyoung?” San was holding the mocha in front of him, balancing the cupholder in his other hand. “It’s yours.”

“Oh.” When Wooyoung took it, their fingers brushed and both immediately blushed, looking away. “Thanks.” He managed.

“Yeah. No problem.” San shrugged, an obvious blush flushing his face. He turned and walked out of the cafe faster than needed, and Wooyoung followed.

Standing outside the cafe, both boys stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but each other’s faces. “Um, well, I should get going.” Wooyoung gestured to the bus stop in front of them.

“You sure? Um I wouldn’t mind, I mean,” San caught himself, “I’m sure Mingi and Yunho wouldn’t mind you being there.”

“No.” Wooyoung looked at San. “I have an exam on Monday, so you know how that goes, right, business major?” San’s eyes widened, and he coughed.

“Right, uh, well good luck? I guess?” The smooth campus fuckboy Choi San was stumbling over his words and Wooyoung loved watching him fall. 

“Thanks.” Wooyoung suppressed a smile. “Thanks for the coffee. And for finding my bracelet.” He began to walk away, but stopped and turned. “Oh and San?”

San was still standing there. Hearing Wooyoung’s call, his head snapped up “Oh, uh yeah?”

“I like white chocolate mocha. With chocolate chips. And a lot of whipped cream.” Wooyoung smiled widely, watching San suck in a breath. He waved. “See you later, San!” 

San watched Wooyoung walk to the bus stop. “Does he even know what he’s doing to me?” He muttered as he shook his head and started walking back in the direction of the house.


	2. the weird middle

After the coffeeshop event, Wooyoung got a lot closer to San than he expected.

Not in a sexual way, or even a romantic way, but in an unspoken agreement of somewhat friendship. It started out with Yeosang and Mingi. About a week after the coffeeshop, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who were music theory classmates, had gotten real tired of watching Yeosang and Mingi hopelessly pine over each other. So they had developed a plan to get their housemates together and in the process, had fallen in love with each other. Yunho and Jongho were now the next victims that were playing the pining game.

Over the past few months, Wooyoung and San had become regular callers to complain about each other’s housemates making out and doing romantic things in each other’s homes. 

“You know how disgusting this is?” San was saying, but Wooyoung was mostly watching Yeosang cuddle into Mingi while they watched dramas on the TV. Honestly, he had no idea his usually sarcastic and quiet best friend could be so cute and clingy. Yeosang hadn’t changed at all as his best friend, but he would go soft at any mention of Mingi and doted more on the other than a mother would. “Wooyoung!”

“Uh, yeah.” Wooyoung shifted on the chair and pushed the phone up to his ear. “What?”

“I’m currently sitting here watching Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung suck face and it’s probably the worst thing I’ve ever had to watch.”

“Who knew one day you’d have to be the one watching, not doing.”

“Listen here punk.” 

Wooyoung laughed and splayed his arms across the chair. “Hey I’m being forced to watch Yeosang and Mingi be the most sickly sweet couple I’ve ever witnessed.”

“No one asked you Wooyoung.” Yeosang called and Wooyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, you know that could be us.” San said casually and Wooyoung choked.

“In your damn dreams, Choi.”

“Oh I’m offended.”

“I hope you are.” 

In the background, Wooyoung heard Hongjoong yelling San’s name. 

“Oh.” San’s voice wavered slightly in the receiver. “I have to go.”

“Oh.” Wooyoung ignored the disappointment coursing through him. “Is it college stuff?”

There was a light pause before San answered. “Yeah. College stuff.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Another pause.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

The call clicked and Wooyoung lowered his hand, staring at the black phone screen.

“Yah, Wooyoung, are you sure you and San don’t want to become the next cutest couple?” Mingi commented, causing Wooyoung to almost fall out of the chair.

“What?!”

“Shh Mingi.” Yeosang said sarcastically. “Give them time, they haven’t realized it even though it’s so damn obvious.”

“You of all people literally do not get to say that.” Wooyoung pointed an accusing finger at Yeosang, who just stuck his tongue out at him. “You two only got together thanks to hyung.”

“And I thank Hongjoong-hyung every day.” Mingi grinned, kissing Yeosang on the forehead. Yeosang smiled and pulled Mingi’s face down, kissing him. Wooyoung mimed throwing up.

“Is it Halloween already? Because there’s way too much sweetness in here.” Jongho walked in, breaking an apple apart and eating one half. He offered the other half to Wooyoung. 

“Dude it’s November? And I still don’t get how you can do that.” Wooyoung said as he bit into the apple. Jongho had the kind of super strength you would expect to see in a comic book, and he could break any fruit in half with ease. “Wow, this is actually a really juicy apple.”

“Almost as juicy as San’s ass?” Yeosang threw out and Mingi snorted, Wooyoung resisting the urge to throw the apple at him.

“Kang Yeosang, if it wasn’t for our lifelong friendship, I would have murdered you by now.” 

“Hey, Yeosang is right, though.” Mingi cut through their banter. “You know that ever since that party, San hasn’t hooked up with anyone.”

Wooyoung almost choked on a mouthful of apple. “What?”

“You’re kidding.” Jongho said.

Mingi shook his head. “No, I’m not. He’s been home every night, actually studying and when we ask him if he wants to go to a party, he says no.”

“Whippedddd.” Yeosang drew out. “Choi San, not hooking up with anyone for about three months? That’s gotta be campus gossip by now.”

“It is. We’ve got people asking if we’re ever gonna throw a party again.” Mingi groaned. “You know how much it sucks when people come all the way to your house just to ask when your housemate is sexually available?”

That was strange. Choi San, well known fuckboy, not having sex with a single person in three months. Three months. That was how long Wooyoung and San had been kind of, sort of friends. There was no way San liked him like that. Wooyoung had made it clear that he didn’t want to sleep with San and San had surprisingly obliged. They barely even touched each other except for hugging and occasionally touching each other’s hands before looking away and blushing. There was no way. 

That night, Wooyoung woke up to his phone ringing. He rolled over, groaning, checking the alarm clock. 3 AM. Who the hell was calling him at 3 AM?

He grabbed his phone and pressed the green answer icon. 

“Hello?”

“Wooyoung.” The voice on the other end woke him up.

“San? What, why, why are you calling me?”

“I fucked up.” What?

“What does that even mean? San!” Wooyoung was getting worried. Why was San, of all people, calling him at 3 AM on a Sunday night?

“Can you let me in?”

“What? Let you in where?”

“Your house.”

Wooyoung didn’t know what came over him, but he grabbed his jacket and ran to the front door. Swinging it open, there was San, his hair messy and his clothes wrinkled and mussed. 

What on earth…

“San?” Wooyoung reached out, but San simply grabbed him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his shirt. “San?” Literally nothing made sense right now, but what made less sense was the rapid beat of his heart.

“Wooyoung.” San looked up at him and Wooyoung was struck by the glassiness of his eyes, the intensity of his gaze, his swollen pink lips, his pale skin… Everything about San was ethereal, and in that moment Wooyoung couldn’t even try to deny it. “Drive.”

“What?” Wooyoung shook himself out of it. Focus, focus. “Drive where?”

“Anywhere.” 

Wooyoung knew it wasn’t the time to ask questions, but like the idiot he was, he did anyways. “San, what happened to you?”

San only shook his head, not looking at him as he pressed car keys into Wooyoung’s hand. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and Wooyoung tried to ignore the flash of electricity that pulsed through him when his skin touched San’s.

Wooyoung sat himself in the driver’s seat, with San in the passenger seat. “Alright, where are we going?” 

“I told you.” San looked at him and Wooyoung thought he saw a smile cross San’s lips. “Anywhere.”

That’s how they found themselves sitting in a 24 hour convenience store, a bowl of spicy ramen in front of San and tteokbokki in front of Wooyoung. They ate in silence, the clock ticking loudly and the occasional whiz of a car passing by. As he lifted a rice cake to his lips, he stared at San. San was eating like he hadn’t eaten in years, yet he still managed to look incredibly pretty. Wooyoung was sure San could pick up any person in this convenience store if he wanted. And yet, Wooyoung found himself hating the idea of San picking up anyone else.

“Wooyoung.”

“Hm?” Wooyoung quickly stuck the rice cake in his mouth.

“Thanks for the food…” San looked down. “Even though I fucked up on you.”

“Fuck up? On me? How?” Wooyoung was confused.

San sighed, looking up at the neon signs advertising things like soju and ATM machines. His head tilted back and Wooyoung discovered he kind of admired San’s sharp jawline and smooth throat. “I fucked someone tonight.”

Click.

The clock ticked a final beat, before the hand moved to 4. 4 AM. Wooyoung had a class at 8. But that was the last thing on his mind.

“Oh? You did?” Wooyoung tried to keep his voice even, though his voice felt like it should have been several octaves higher. Well, Mingi was about to be surprised.

“Yeah.” San leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “But it was unsatisfying, you know? It didn’t feel right. Like okay, this is what I’ve always done. No strings attached, one night, it’s over. No need to worry right? But like, it didn’t feel the same. It felt like,” he opened his eyes, smiling slightly, “I was cheating on someone. And I hated it.”

Wooyoung swore he had never heard his heartbeat in his entire life. But here he was, his heart pounding louder than the tick of the clock as San’s slightly hooded eyes landed on him. “Ah.” He breathed shakily. “Really?”

“Yeah.” The distance between them closed until Wooyoung could smell the spicy ramen on San’s breath and feel it ghosting over his lips. San’s hand touched his cheek and his face came closer. 

“Okay!” Wooyoung pushed himself back. “So what you’re saying is you’re kinda sad right? And you need a pick-me-up right?”

“Huh?” San looked surprised. “Wooyoung, I-”

Wooyoung clapped his hands. “I know what we’re gonna do! It’ll definitely make you feel better!” He ignored his rapidly beating heart and the fact that he could still feel San’s touch. He ignored the slight disappointment and the jealousy threatening to break his heart open. He ignored his emotions and smiled, grabbing San’s hand and dragging him back into the store, ignoring the fact that his heart was slowly breaking.

There was no way someone like San would ever fall in love, let alone with someone like him .

\------

“Hair...dye?” San stared at the box of red dye in his hands as Wooyoung grinned. 

“Yup! Whenever you’re sad, literally just change your hair! It makes you feel like a new person. Like you’re over the stuff that made you sad!” Wooyoung pointed to his blond hair. “I failed one midterm and Yeosang goaded me into dyeing my hair blond.”

I’m not going to get over what made me sad, San thought, watching Wooyoung preparing the box of dye, because there’s no way I could possibly get over you. But he wouldn’t say that. Certainly there was no way Wooyoung felt the same way. So he just smiled, watching the blond boy rushing around the brightly lit kitchen.

“Yah, Wooyoung. How are you going to even dye my hair? It’s black.” San tried. He wasn’t sure how Yunho, Mingi and Hongjoong would react. Hongjoong dyed his hair a lot, so he probably wouldn’t care. And currently Yunho had blond hair and Mingi had brown hair. But he had never tried it before. 

Wooyoung hummed, pulling on gloves. “Easy. Just do streaks of red in your hair.” He looked at San. “You’ve never dyed your hair before have you?”

San shook his head, and Wooyoung cheered. “Yay, I get to be your first time doing this!” Realizing what he said, red rushed into his cheeks. “Uh, I mean, not like that, but-”

“Wooyoung, it’s fine. I get it.” San smiled and Wooyoung visibly relaxed. A few minutes later, Wooyoung was brushing San’s wet hair with a red stained paintbrush. “You know your hands might be red right?”

“And so will your pillow if you don’t use a towel.” Wooyoung lightly flicked the back of San’s head with the paintbrush. “Because I don’t want Yunho coming after me.”

San closed his eyes and focused on the touch of Wooyoung’s fingers through his hair. “Hm, guess I’ll shower here then.” Wooyoung’s fingers stilled and he coughed. San smirked. There we go.

“Uh, yeah sure? If you want? I mean you can shower when I’m dyeing mine I guess. If that’s okay with you?” Wooyoung rambled, his careful precise movements falling apart.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” San said, and relished the sound of Wooyoung’s breathing quickening.

A few moments passed and Wooyoung finished painting San’s hair. Then he wrapped San’s hair in foil, and started laughing.

‘What?” San turned to look at Wooyoung accusingly.

“N-nothing.” Wooyoung coughed. “Absolutely nothing. You just look like a really cute alien.”   
San looked in the mirror by the door and oh my God, he did look like an alien. He heard the click of a camera and whipped around to see Wooyoung holding up his phone. “Yah, Jung Wooyoung!” 

Wooyoung squealed and started running as San chased him around the room. “Hey I don’t have any stamina you know!” Wooyoung yelled. San laughed and caught Wooyoung in a corner. 

Both boys stared at each other, breathing heavily and San’s arms trapped Wooyoung into the corner. “I, really don’t have any stamina you know. Jeez.” Wooyoung was panting and San didn’t think he’d ever heard anything hotter in his life.

“I can tell you that you’ll definitely need stamina later.” San breathed, as he leaned in, closing his eyes. He could hear his heartbeat as his lips came closer to Wooyoung’s. Wow, Wooyoung smelled really good, despite the aroma of chemical hair dye surrounding them. San wanted to bathe in it forever.


	3. the happy ending

“JUNG WOOYOUNG!” Both boys jerked apart and Wooyoung blushed bright red. San coughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as they saw Seonghwa, Yeosang, Jongho and Mingi poke their heads out from behind the wall. 

“Wooyoung, it is 5 freaking AM. Please enlighten me on who the hell you think you are- wait is that San?” Yeosang began to lecture Wooyoung, but stopped upon noticing the foil-headed boy.

“Damn okay San, finally joining the hair dye club.” Mingi pointed finger guns at San, who just rolled his eyes.

“Okay nice hair San-hyung, but Wooyoung-hyung tell me why you brought your boy toy to our house at 5 AM on a Monday morning?” Jongho rubbed his eyes. “Plus you’re so loud.”

“He’s not my boy toy!” Wooyoung yelled, slightly panicky.

“No need to be so loud..” Seonghwa groaned. “Jongho was right about that, you’re loud.”

“Ughhh.” Wooyoung pushed his hair back from his face. “Sorry guys…” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I don’t have class until 9.” Yeosang grumbled, turning to leave but not before shooting daggers with his eyes at San. “You, you hurt him and you deal with me.”

“Yeosangie, come on. Have a blast Wooyoung, San.” Mingi winked at them, grabbing his boyfriend and practically dragging him back into his room. Seonghwa snorted. 

“Yeah, have fun Wooyoung-hyung! But not too much fun!” Jongho singsonged, before quickly returning to his room.

“Choi Jongho I’m going to kill you.”

“No you won’t, you love me.”

Wooyoung sighed as his housemates went back to bed. “Wow, that was close.”

“Tell me about it.” San responded, reaching up to tug at the foil on his head.

“Okay!” Wooyoung pressed his hands to his cheeks, trying to flush out the blush coloring his cheeks. “Uh I’ll finish dyeing my hair, but you can go ahead and take a shower. The dye should be okay, just be careful.” 

“Alright.” San turned and walked down the hallway, turning to open a door.

“Wait you might not want to-” Wooyoung started, but it was too late. San had already opened the door and Wooyoung shut his eyes as he heard Mingi yell “CHOI SAN WHAT THE FUCK”. “Yeah. Not that door. The next one.”

San looked at him. “You so set me up.”

“Did not.” Wooyoung retorted, grabbing the box of lilac hair dye. San stopped, looking at the box.

“You’re dyeing your hair lilac?”

“And what about it?” Wooyoung ripped open the package, but froze hearing San’s next words.

“You’d look really cute.” San just shrugged, grinning as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Wooyoung just stared at the door and then buried his face in one of the towels they had brought out. 

What did falling in love feel like? He supposed he could ask Yeosang, but Yeosang seemed a little preoccupied with Mingi. 

Was he in love with Choi San?

“So where’s my pretty little lilac boyfriend?”

Wooyoung looked up from the bowl of dye and _ holy shit _.

San was leaning against the wall, a smug smirk framing his face as he slowly licked his lips, a towel tied loosely around his waist and his newly red hair slicked back. His arms were crossed over his bare, annoyingly toned chest, and it took everything Wooyoung had to look away. “Lilac boyfriend? You could try a little harder? Also, put a shirt on.”

Wooyoung heard the other boy laugh as he came closer. “Wow, well, I’m really not sure what you expected. I mean, you did let me shower in your house.” 

“Doesn’t mean you have to walk around like you’re at the damn beach.” Wooyoung mumbled.

“I know you like it.” San was standing behind him now, his chest pressed to Wooyoung’s back and his hands on either side of him, and frankly, Wooyoung did not want to look. At all. “I’m pretty damn good-looking right?” 

“Alright, narcissist, tone it down.” Wooyoung sarcastically, but drew in a deep breath when he felt San’s lips hesitantly touch his neck.

“Narcissist? That’s a little harsh, Wooyoungie.”

What did it mean to be in love really? When did he fall in love with Choi San? Was it the coffeeshop? All the times San taught him dance, and Wooyoung tutored him in calculus? Or was it the late night phone calls complaining about their housemates? Hearing San’s voice sometimes draw him into sleep and waking up to see the call still connected? The times their hands touched when passing things off? The convenience store? 

Wooyoung couldn’t tell. Although he hated to admit it, the fuckboy had grown on him. As selfish as it sounded, San had stopped playing around for him. Even though he still had his flirty personality, he directed it solely towards Wooyoung, and while sometimes it was annoying, it became endearing. 

Why did he keep trying to deny it?

Wooyoung turned around and grabbed San’s face. San made a noise of surprise.

“Whatever, narcissistic fuckboy. Kiss me.”

San chuckled, his fingers gently touching Wooyoung’s chin as he tilted his head and leaned in. “Well, Jung Wooyoung, I thought you’d never ask.”

Wooyoung heard once that when you kiss the person you love, you feel fireworks in your stomach. He’d always dismissed it as a stupid drama trope used to win lovesick teenage girls over. But right now, when San’s lips fit with his, Wooyoung felt it. Little bursts of energy in his chest as San kissed him, proving his previously pessimistic self wrong. He wrapped his arms around San’s neck and pulled him closer.

_ Don’t stop kissing me _ . _ Please, don’t ever stop _.

San laughed a little, and Wooyoung realized he said it out loud. He blushed and San just continued to laugh and pressed tiny kisses to his flushed cheeks. “You know Wooyoungie, if you just wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask. Actually, if you ever want me to kiss you, please, just ask-”

“Shut up.” This time, Wooyoung pressed his lips to San’s, effectively cutting him off. The fireworks continually exploded in his chest and he couldn’t even try to deny them. San’s lips were a drug and he was getting addicted.

“You’re so cute. And demanding.” San murmured, swiping his tongue over the other’s lips. How could someone’s tongue feel that good, Wooyoung wondered. “That’s what’s so attractive about you.” 

“You’re not cute. And you’re full of yourself.” Wooyoung responded, bringing his hands down to run his hands over San’s bare chest. He hated that San was easily pulling all these feelings out of him; he needed to counter them. “You should really work on that.” The other boy just grinned, his hands tangling with Wooyoung’s half-dyed hair.

“Nah, I don’t think so. After all, me being not cute and full of myself brought me to you.” San continued to kiss him, and Wooyoung never wanted him to stop, never wanted to stop his hands from wandering over the other boy’s body, never wanted San’s hands to leave his hair even though his hands were certainly colored lilac by now. 

“God, I hate you so much.”

San just chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Go get dressed, you annoying loser.” Wooyoung pushed San away, his heart racing a million miles an hour. 

“But I want to keep kissing you, cutie.”

“Go get dressed or I’m not kissing you.”

“You’re so mean, Wooyoungie.” San pouted.

“Doing aegyo is going to get you nowhere.”

It was 6 AM, and San had finally gotten dressed, and here Wooyoung was, sitting on his sofa, his legs straddling the waist of a boy who he’d fallen in love with over the course of a few months, kissing said boy like he’d never see him again. It was hard for him to believe that he’d once hated this kid’s guts, never once trying to give him a chance. Then again, San’s reputation hadn’t been the best, so could you really blame him? But now, Wooyoung was sure he’d give up anything (even his beloved housemates (save for Yeosang, who would murder him in cold blood)) just to feel San’s touch. In the course of one night, how had things changed so quickly?

But Wooyoung couldn’t really think about that, because right now, San was lazily kissing his neck as his hands slid up under Wooyoung’s shirt, gently tracing random patterns across his back. Wooyoung had his arms around San’s neck and he really wasn’t sure why or how San was eliciting these sounds from him, but he wasn’t about to tell him to stop.

“You’re so pretty.” San mumbled and Wooyoung tensed up upon hearing those words because pretty? He was sure he was anything but. 

“Yah, pretty?” Wooyoung looked at him reproachfully. “Why not, I don’t know, good-looking or handsome or-”

“Who’s the narcissist now?” The red haired boy grinned as Wooyoung’s face heated up. San shrugged and brought his face closer to Wooyoung’s. “I don’t know, looking at you like this, you’re just pretty. So pretty that I literally can’t stop kissing you, or touching you. I feel like I have to be touching you at every moment or else I’m going to lose you.” 

Wooyoung had no idea San could say something like that. “That was so sweet I’m gonna throw up.” He buried his face in San’s chest and felt it vibrate as the other boy laughed. 

“Thanks. Just don’t throw up on me, I have to keep my good looks intact.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Just for that, I will. I’m the only one who gets to see your so-called good looks now.”

“You’re jealous? That’s cute.” San had a shit-eating grin on his face and Wooyoung was thinking about how much he wanted to smack it off of his face when San added, “Plus, if you look this pretty now when I’m just kissing you, I can’t even begin to imagine how beautiful you’ll look when I absolutely wreck you.” Wooyoung’s breath quickened and before he could answer, San was kissing him again.

“Oh, oh this is disgusting.” Both jumped upon hearing a voice and Wooyoung looked behind him to see Seonghwa and Jongho, their eyes heavy as they gave him an _ are-you-serious _ look as they went to the kitchen, but stopped upon seeing the bottles and bowls of dye. 

“Yeah, that’s something I really didn’t need to hear this morning.” Seonghwa yawned as he jammed a mug underneath the slightly broken (absolutely not Wooyoung and Yeosang’s fault) coffee machine. 

“Wow, is this our Wooyoung-ah?” Jongho rubbed his eyes as he picked up a bottle of dye and eyed it. “A whole new side of you now that you’re dating the school fuckboy?”

“No, Jongho, shut up! And don’t talk down to me!” Wooyoung glared at the younger boy, who waved his hands in mock apology as he moved towards the fridge. 

“Aww, am I really bringing out your rebellious side now, Wooyoungie?” San cooed, poking Wooyoung’s cheek. 

Wooyoung found it really hard to get mad at him. “Shut up, San.” He muttered, looking away, to which the other boy laughed and pushed him onto the sofa. He found himself staring up at San, who was smirking as he rolled on top of Wooyoung. And he found that he was thinking _ how did I get this lucky _?

“Friendly reminder that we exist.” Seonghwa called.

“I don’t care.” Wooyoung called back, before he grabbed San’s face and kissed him. 

Seonghwa just sighed and turned to look at Jongho, who looked as if he’d rather be elsewhere. “Hyung when can I move out?"

  
“You’re only a freshman, deal with it.” Seonghwa responded, before taking the mug of black coffee and downing it.

\------

“If one more person tries to put lights around Jongho and call him ‘the light of my life’, I will execute you.” Hongjoong announced as he untangled Jongho from the string of Christmas lights for the fourth time. The offender (Yunho) was standing behind him, trying not to laugh.

“And what if it’s me, hyung?” Mingi grinned, holding up another roll of lights.

“Then it’ll really be a bloodbath.” Yeosang appeared behind Mingi and wrapped his arms around him, despite being slightly smaller, with a possessive look on his face.

“Guys, please.” Seonghwa called from the kitchen. “No Christmas executions, bloodbaths, or etcetera.” 

A little over a month had passed, and it was Christmastime. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had the brilliant idea of combining their friend groups (who were practically all dating each other anyways) and having a big Christmas party. It was December 23rd (they were all going back home to their respective families for the real Christmas) and at 4 PM that day, Hongjoong, Yunho, and Mingi showed up at Seonghwa, Yeosang, Jongho, and Wooyoung’s home with a lot of food, Christmas decorations, and without San. 

Because San was already there, having “spent the night” before.

Wooyoung and San started officially dating after the convenience-store-and-hair-dye night, and about a week later, San posted a picture of the ocean. Rather, a picture of the ocean with San and Wooyoung kissing in front of it. From this picture, Korea University’s student body learned that their resident fuckboy Choi San was a fuckboy no more, and now officially taken by some kid named Jung Wooyoung, and was Mingi grateful that people would stop asking him where San was and leave him alone whenever he walked outside.

The couple in question was sitting on the sofa, Wooyoung on San’s lap and San possessively wrapping his arms around him. Both were watching the increasingly violent exchange between Yeosang and Hongjoong, with a clueless Jongho and Mingi between them.

“You know Seonghwa is still hurt from you calling him an “old-ass motherfucker” the other day.” Hongjoong shot as he untangled a string of lights from another.

“Hyung knows I was kidding, right Seonghwa-hyung?” Yeosang pouted, his cheek nuzzling into Mingi’s shoulder. The taller boy was blushing beet-red as he played with the lights in his hands, embarassed.

“Let go of Mingi, he’s embarassed.” was Seonghwa’s only reply as he came out of the kitchen holding a tray of cookies, looking tired as Yunho quickly snatched one from the plate.

“It’s what he signed up for.” Yeosang argued, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Granted, Yeosang is clingy as hell.”

“And how would you know that, Wooyoung?”

“San-hyung, why, are you jealous?” Jongho snickered.

“I don’t want to hear shit from someone wrapped in Christmas lights.” San grumbled.

Wooyoung grinned. “Yeosang is clingy because he doesn’t like to admit he wants attention.” He ignored the expletive Yeosang aimed at him and leaned back to lightly brush his lips against San’s. “And don’t worry, Sannie, I still like you.”

“Oh, you are both disgusting.” Hongjoong muttered as he and Yeosang paused their war. He pulled the last of the lights off of Jongho and as the younger boy cheered his freedom, he handed the lights to Wooyoung. “You two can trade sweet talk while you hang these on the tree.”

“You talk as if you and Seonghwa-hyung don’t do that everyday.” But Wooyoung took the lights anyway and turned to look at San, who was looking at him with the most fond expression. “What?”

“You’re so cute.” San grinned, kissing him quickly before he jumped up. “Let’s put these up!”

Wooyoung couldn’t help the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Stop acting like a schoolgirl.” Yeosang chided, earning himself a death stare.

Wooyoung resisted the urge to throw a middle finger up and went over to San, who was beginning to string the lights on the top of the tree. They hadn’t bought a very tall tree, or else Mingi and Yunho would be doing all the work. He wrapped his arms around San and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“How’s it going Sannie?”

“Going good baby.” San turned around and kissed Wooyoung’s nose. Wooyoung giggled, nuzzling into San’s body. 

“This is so domestic it’s making me sick.” Jongho announced as he took a cookie from Seonghwa’s plate and popped it into his mouth. “All of you acting like you’re married.” Yunho looked like he really wanted to say something.

“Can you two just bone already. The mutual pining is worse than the slowest slow burn romance out there.” Yeosang said boredly. Yunho and Jongho both blushed and everyone started laughing.

Wooyoung was happy. Never in his life did he imagine he’d become friends with six of the funniest guys in the world, and fall in love with someone who made him happy and feel loved.

“Wooyoungie.” San was poking his cheek. “As much as I like you cuddling me, I’m done with the lights.” He was smirking a little and Wooyoung blushed.

\------

Six of them managed to make dinner. (Yeosang and Wooyoung were banned from the kitchen, with Seonghwa quoting the numerous times they’d broken kitchen appliances as the reason. “Look,” Wooyoung said, “in my defense, the Internet SAID that the spoon would shrink in the microwave.” “And in my defense,” Yeosang said, “I’m best friends with the biggest idiot on the planet.” “You’re also dating an idiot.” “Say one more thing about him, you’re dead.”)

After dinner, they exchanged gifts. As college students drowning in debt and working meager part time jobs, they weren’t able to do much, but the moral here was that it was the thought that counted. At least that’s what they were trying to tell Hongjoong who received a single stick of gum from Mingi. 

“Hyung, please.” Yunho was holding Hongjoong back while trying not to laugh at the boy who was lecturing Mingi about the semantics of gift giving and respect for your elders.

“Look, Mingi, I know damn well the gift you bought Yeosang was two of your paychecks. You really had the audacity to give me a stick of gum. From a pack that was already opened no less!”

Mingi was dying of laughter, ignoring everything his hyung was yelling at him.

“Why don’t we move on?” Seonghwa was laughing at his boyfriend’s expense, but he tried to cover it up.

“Seonghwaaa, they’re making fun of me.” Hongjoong whined. 

“And,” Seonghwa chose to speak over Hongjoong, “what about the two lovebirds who are probably going to sneak out later?”

“Not me and Mingi.” Yeosang announced smugly, looking at Wooyoung.

“Yeah we did it earlier.” Mingi added, Yeosang smacking him, his face bright red.

“Disgusting.” Seonghwa muttered.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Wooyoung mumbled, hiding the blush on his face as he squirmed under their gazes in San’s lap.

“Oh really?” San smirked, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “So if you don’t want us to leave, we can just do it right here then?”

Wooyoung smacked his boyfriend. “No!”

San pouted.

In reality, they hadn’t done anything sexual. Wooyoung still refused to do anything sexual with San, despite that there had been times where they had gotten close. But the nice thing was that San didn’t try to push him. If his hands were a little too close to Wooyoung’s crotch, all it took was one look from the lilac haired boy to stop him.

It still didn’t stop San from making flirtatious jokes though.

“Actually,” Wooyoung looked at San, who was still grinning, “I want to give you your present Wooyoungie.”

Wooyoung’s heart skipped a little more than he would like to admit hearing that. “Oh?” was all he could manage. 

San nodded, picking a small box from underneath the tree. He handed it to Wooyoung. “Open it.”

His hands were shaking as he untied the messily knotted silver ribbon, and tore the chunky red wrapping paper off (San defended his wrapping skills as the rest of them laughed at him). Inside was a red velvet box.

San took it from Wooyoung’s trembling hands. “San w-what is this?”

“Wait a minute baby.” San landed a gentle kiss on Wooyoung’s lips.

“Gross.” Mingi called.

“Stop ruining the moment.” San retorted, before he smiled gently at Wooyoung.

“I’m not very good at making promises.” He began, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's. Wooyoung could feel his heart pounding rapidly. “In fact, I had a hard time committing to anything, anyone. And I thought that was a good thing.”

“Yeah you did.” Yunho muttered. “Had to put up with that for years.”

“But meeting you,” San ignored his housemate’s dig, “meeting you made me see things differently, Wooyoungie. I realized how much I wanted to just be by your side. I wanted to be the person you could wake up next to, to lean on when you had a hard time. I’ll admit, it hurt when you rejected me at the party (“he finally admits it.” Mingi comments.) but I guess it kind of made me realize I had to change.”

Wooyoung was honestly at a loss for words. “Sannie…” was the only thing he could manage.

“Wooyoungie, you’re the person I hope I can be next to for a long time, maybe if I’m lucky, the rest of my life. I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy, or it’s guaranteed, but I like to think that I have an incredible future with you. So,” San opened the tiny box to reveal two silver rings, “Jung Wooyoung, I love you.”

Now Wooyoung cried a lot. He cried during romance movies with Yeosang, he cried watching a puppy take its first steps after being born, he cried seeing a puppy, he cried watching a mother duck lead its babies across a pond. But now, it seemed as if his tears were triggered by something new.

“San,” He choked out, the tears already spilling over onto his cheeks, “_ God _, San, you can’t just-”

San smiled, his fingers wiping the tears from Wooyoung’s face. “Can’t just what?”

“You can’t just out and do that, God, San, I love you so much.” Wooyoung threw his arms around San’s neck and buried his face in San’s (very ugly) Christmas sweater. 

“God, this is just a bad rom-com at this point. Should I get popcorn?” Yunho commented.

“This is so cute, I’m posting this on SNS.” Yeosang was shamelessly taking photos. 

“Do it.”

“San!” Wooyoung jerked his head up. “You really-”

But he didn’t get to finish, because San was kissing him, the comfort of his lips stopping the flow of tears. The house, the party, the six other boys, all fell away as Wooyoung felt himself melting into San’s touch.

“I love you.” San murmered. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you.” Wooyoung repeated. The words felt foreign on his tongue, yet saying them to San seemed as natural as breathing.

“Hope you got that Yeosang.” San was grinning cheekily, but it was at Wooyoung. Wooyoung knew he couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah I did. I’ll send it to you and then delete it because I don’t need this R-rated stuff on my phone.” 

“Yah, if anything, it’s X-rated.” Mingi added.

“As if anything you two do is better.” Wooyoung muttered, before smacking San, who whined. “You know what? You suck, because you just absolutely one upped me in gift giving for like the next twenty years.”

“I like that you’re implying we’ll be together in the next twenty years,” San smirked, “but show me.”

Wooyoung retrieved a slightly bigger box from under the tree and handed it to San. If San’s wrapping job was bad, his was absolute shit. But San didn’t seem to care (apart from the six boys who were complaining they were taking too long) and he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a paper box.

The box fell apart to reveal notes and photos attached to the sides. It was photos from their time together and notes Wooyoung wrote to summarize the time and express his love.

“Appreciate it San.” Yeosang called. “He used his last remaining braincells to come up with this.”

“Shut up Yeosang!”

San smiled, running his hands over the photos. “I like this one.”

Wooyoung looked down at it. It was his photo from their time at the ocean, the sunset in the background as both boys were smiling and touching foreheads, looking into each other’s eyes. In the note for that photo he had scribbled _ My first time seeing the ocean. I’m so glad it was with you, San. Thank you for taking me to see new things; I’m happy to have these experiences with you, my love _.

“Yeah, I planned on saying ‘I love you’ first.” Wooyoung pouted. “You’re so mean Sannie.”

“Well, I win.” San grinned, leaning so their noses touched and both giggled.

They could hear the groans and protests of their friends (save for Mingi, who was "aww-ing" a little too loudly) but it didn't matter to them. What mattered now, was that they had each other.

\------

Later that night, the house was relatively louder than normal.

Mingi, Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong were playing video games on the TV, screaming at ungodly decibels. Jongho and Yunho were probably making out somewhere (after being forced under mistletoe that San had sneakily put up).

And Wooyoung and San?

In the dark of Wooyoung’s room, San was kissing Wooyoung, their bodies tangled together with the fluffy blankets on his bed. His phone played soft Christmas music as the only sounds were San’s kisses and the soft, sweet words they said to each other.

“San.” Wooyoung whispered.

“What, baby?”

Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he was ready to say his next words.

“I'm ready.”

San looked surprised. “What? Ready for what?”  
  


“Ready to have sex with you!” Wooyoung said louder, immediately hiding his face behind his hands. “In the spirit of Christmas or the name of Jesus or whatever, I don't know.”

He felt the bed creak as San moved in front of him and gently removed his hands. “Look at me. Wooyoungie, look at me.”

Wooyoung looked. He knew his face was red as hell but San didn't seem to care, his eyes filled with concern.

“Are you sure? I know you didn’t want to, trust me when I say I'm willing to wait, but-”

That was it. 

Wooyoung jumped on San, knocking him over so that he was on top.

“I’m sure.”

San sighed, but then he grinned, pulling Wooyoung down to press their lips together. 

“I guess good things do come to those who wait.”

“You're so cheesy and disgusting. Don’t make me regret this.” Wooyoung threatened, but San simply smiled at him in response. It wasn’t his cocky smile, it was a real, genuine smile. The one that showed his dimples and made his eyes into little half-moons and practically lit up the room.

“I promise, Wooyoungie. I love you so much.”

If four months ago, someone had told Jung Wooyoung that he’d be kissing his boyfriend, who would just so happen to be Choi San, in the dark of his room after said boyfriend gave him a promise ring and told him he loved him, he’d laugh in their face and tell them they must be crazy.

“San.” He whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

San laughed. “Love you too.”

_ I’m so lucky to be in love with you _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! follow me on twitter @ treasureyeo ,, also vote ateez for 2019 mama !


End file.
